Code Geass R3 Advent of Revolution
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Although Lelouch is now dead, the destruction that occurred upon the world is still present & lingering in the hearts of men. Now, a revolution is taking place & the Power of the Kings is needed once again...
1. Strike Back

**Prologue-Strike Back**

_Following the death of the Demon Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, the world & all its nations have stopped their eternal struggle of warfare & worked together upon the path of peace & prosperity. However, the past can never be erased from the memories of millions who had suffered under the iron fist of the Britannian Empire…especially those under Charles & Lelouch's rule. When Lelouch felt that blade piercing his heart & sending him to death, he was certain that the world will be ridden of all hatred & anguish by this act. However, little does he know that humanity's rage is a never-dying force…one that shall threaten all of Britannia & the world itself._

10 August 2021 a.t.b. (Accession Throne Britannia)

Kantei, United States of Japan

The Kantei is well-known as the official residence of the Japanese Prime Minster, currently led by Kaname Ohgi, a revolutionist during the "Britannian Occupation." Ever since the liberation of Japan, 10 August was marked as a special day where in Prime Minister Ohgi would give a speech to the Japanese public & this year was like any other…but something's going to happen today…

In front of the Kantei, there was a large crowd of Japanese, all expressing joy & waving their flags. A blond haired-female reporter was making her way in front of the crowd along with her cameraman.

"Hello, this is Milly Ashford of JNN. I am currently in front of the Kantei, official residence of Prime Minster Oghi & his family," said Milly the reporter, "as you can see, the Japanese are expressing a high level of morale towards the Prime Minster & his annual speech towards nationalism & peace. And now, here he comes, the Prime Minster of Japan!"

Suddenly, the door of the balcony opened up & Prime Minister Ohgi came walking out & waved at the crowd around him. The crowd then let out a loud & cheerful response to their leader's greetings. Ohgi then grabbed a microphone & coughed through it to silence the noisy crowds.

"Greetings, my fellow countrymen of Japan!" Ohgi greeted, "During my time as a revolutionist, I had always believed in the values of Free Japan! Now that dream is achieved, but we should no longer hold any grudges towards the Holy Britannian Empire, who has learnt of the error of their ways & are working in peace with the rest of the world for a brighter tomorrow. As such, I would like…"

As Ohgi was making his speech, the sound of a loud gunshot was heard over the air & the balcony of the Kantei suddenly exploded, effectively killing Prime Minister Ohgi. The people were quickly thrown into an uproar over this.

"Oh no…It appears that there has been an assassination attempt over the Prime Minister!" reported Milly, "as to whatever actions or events this leads to, we shall know in due time."

18 August 2021 a.t.b

Japanese Parliament, Tokyo

"Following the death of the late Prime Minister Ohgi, the Japanese Cabinet has been secretive in regards towards their future actions," reported Milly, "therefore, I now stand here, before the Japanese Parliament today to hear the announcements that the Cabinet has decided in regards to the crisis before Japan. The Deputy Prime Minister of Japan, Fujiwaru Yamato, will now announce Japan's future actions from here."

With that, a Japanese middle-aged bald male then stood up & proceeded towards a stand where he took a microphone. His face held a sorrowful look with his grim face, fitting as his subject was the late Prime Minister.

"People of Japan, we all grieve for the loss of our Dear Leader upon such a sudden note. Even I have felt your pain as I had lost a great colleague & a friend. Even the First Lady herself, Villetta Nu, was utterly dumb-struck & guilt-ridden over this turn of events. As a result, she was traumatized to the point where in she wouldn't leave the Kantei!" said Yamato, "However, we have been conducting a throughout investigation on the matter & have found evidence of our attackers!"

Suddenly, a holographic screen behind him appeared. It was showing the image of the broken remains of an explosive device of a blue & red design.

"This bomb was found in the site after the attack & consisted of several components only found in the government-owned mines of New Britannia Motherland! Therefore, the Cabinet has drawn the conclusion that Britannia is the murderer of our Dear Leader & we shall declare war upon these fiends who attempts to diminish our freedom!" cried Yamato as he raised his clenched fist in the air, followed by the cheering audience.

"_A bomb…but I could've sworn it was a gunshot…something is going on around & I have to find out…" _thought Milly.

"_Everything is going according to plan now…" _thought Yamato as he looked at the audience applauding his declaration.


	2. Rise of the Demon

**Ch 1-Rise of the Demon**

_After the mysterious demise of Prime Minister Oghi, the United States of Japan had since declared a war against the Holy Britannian Empire. However, Japan now leads a union of countries, all sharing the characteristics of being conquered by the superpower Britannia at a point of time. This certain union of nations was called Anti-Britannia Confederation, commonly known as ABC. Currently, with over half a year's worth of war, there is a stalemate over this war with neither sides winning & the other nations of the world were unable to quell the collective wrath of the ABC._

4 July 2022 a.t.b

Ruins of California City, Britannia

The county capital of California City, based in the westernmost regions of New Britannia, was once renowned for its navy. However, it was selected as the first target from the ABC, which triggered the Great Britannia War, which still drew no conclusion so far. The once-glorious city was now reduced into ruins, which served only as a refuge for the Britannians fleeing from the battlefield.

Ever since the battles had proceeded towards the Imperial Capital of Pendragon & , California City was mostly left alone while several refuges would hide in there. However, a platoon of ABC soldiers in their standardized deep green military uniforms was patrolling the area. All of them were of various nationalities, including Japanese, New Zealander, and Indochinese among others.

Such was observed by a young Britannian boy of no more than 17 years of age, who was hidden from the soldiers' view being behind a brick wall on the brink of collapsing. He was lanky in body shape & had messy brown hair with emerald green eyes, donning a simple grey suit with shortened arm sleeves.

"_So…there are still soldiers here eh, but what could they be doing here, with the real war fought over in the desert regions of the Southwest," _wondered the boy.

As he put his ear closer towards them to get a clue on what they were doing here, but he only heard something weird from them.

"Man, why can't we go out to the actual battlefield where we could really do something in this war, instead of rotting in here, this dump of a city?" questioned a New Zealander soldier amongst the platoon.

"Mera, we must focus on the task at hand that the higher-ups had bestowed on us first; they did say it was important that we locate this so-called Grey Witch & Black Warlock first & she has been confirmed to have residing in this dump of a city," said a Japanese soldier, who was apparently the commander of the operation.

"Roger that, Commander Hachiro," replied Mera in reluctance.

Soon, all the ABC soldiers left the area & were out of sight. Upon that, the boy walked out into the open with a relieving look.

"Grey Witch? Black Warlock? They must be somewhat important to this war…maybe if I can find them first, we can win this," said the boy, "the ABC will pay for all its accusations on us Britons."

With that, he quickly sprinted off to where the soldiers had marched off previously.

Soon, the boy made it to where that was used to be the City Square…before all the battles had begun. The once-joyful atmosphere of the City Square…it's now a fading memory sullen by the blood of hundreds. The boy shed a teardrop & bowed his head low as he entered & walked this solemn ground.

But suddenly, he heard a gunshot nearby. The boy was shocked & ran towards the source of the gunshot. As he had noticed, the ABC soldier called Mera had just slain a young Haitian-Britannian girl. The poor girl was unarmed & had no ill intentions, and yet she was put out by those troops.

"_Is this their revenge for the Empire's oppression of them?" _thought the boy, _"I mean…the Haitians aren't true ethnic Britannians, but were assimilated into the population over the years…they are just killing all who hold the status of Britannians indiscriminately." _

As he thought on it, the other soldiers continued to shot down the rest of the Haitian-Britannian children in the area. They were completely cold & merciless in their act as they had finished off all, but one. The boy had seen enough & gathered all his might & will to intervene. As the ABC troops were readied to shoot the only remaining Haitian-Britannian girl, who was about the same age as him or so, the boy suddenly jumped in & rolled them out of the way & into safety out of the area.

The ABC troops were taken aback by this sudden action. Commander Hachiro was clearly angered by this & took out a remote device.

"There must be no witnesses, none of them alive! Kill them all!" cried Hachiro as he pressed a button on the device, "Summon…the Rippers!"

Far away, there was a Knightmare Frame affixed in a kneeling position. It was coloured mostly crimson red with a few yellow. Suddenly, its chest opened up & 4 orb-shaped drones of the same colour design flew out of the machine. A small rat was scurrying in that area & 1 of the drones picked it up with its heat sensors & blasted it to death with a ray blast. They all then flew out in one direction…where the boy was.

The boy was currently hidden behind another wall with the young Haiti-Britannian. She was weeping endlessly, most likely on her friends' death.

"You alright?" asked the boy.

"Yah…but why must they kill us?" asked the Haitian girl.

"That I don't, but at least we are still alive & can find an answer hopefully," said the boy, "and you are?"

"Oh yes, Maria…Maria Dominia," answered Maria, "and yours?"

"Well, it's…" said the boy, but he quickly noticed a laser blast from nearby that was aiming for them. He pushed Maria again to avoid the blast. The next thing he noticed was that the ABC troops had finally found them at last.

"Hello, I am Commander Hachiro," introduced Hachiro, "And I shall put an end to your pitiful existence right away."

"No…No! We won't die…I won't allow that!" yelled the boy.

"Sorry kid, but this is life & we don't always get what we wanted…" said Hachiro as he motioned for his drones to aim for them, but nothing happened, "what's up with those infernal machines?"

They all turned around & saw the drones all lying on the ground motionless, and a man draped in a pitch-black cloak with his face hooded was seen hurling a drone orb like a basketball.

"The 2 young ones have expressed the will to live & you all have drawn arms upon them," claimed the cloaked man, "ah, those who shoot others must know that they themselves would only be shot themselves in the end."

"What are you getting at?" said Hachiro as he pulled his own pistol & the others aimed their guns at him & shot him dead at blank-point, "now that was easy…"

"Eh…Commander…look at this…" said Mera.

As all of them looked at the stranger's dead body, it slowly moved stood up. He then pulled out his hood & revealed a face that suddenly frightened everyone there.

"No…no…that's…impossible!" cried Mera as he dropped his gun & dashed off in the opposite direction.

"This must be some sort of trick!" believed Hachiro, "and I ain't falling for it!"

"But isn't seeing is believing?" claimed the cloaked man calmly.

Suddenly, as the boy could feel it, the flow of time somehow felt slower & slower…until it came to a complete halt. He & the cloaked stranger were the only ones in this frozen plane of reality now, free to converse with each other.

"Child, from the moment I lay my eyes on you, I can sense your will to live in this city of despair," said the cloaked man, "and for your desire to live, I shall grant you a wish…"

"A wish?" wondered the boy.

"The Power of the Kings that many would covet & shun. But pay caution for it shall isolate you & bring torment unlike any other," said the cloaked man, "so do you accept it?"

"To bring in justice…yes, I will," answered the boy.

"Excellent! And to whom I shall bestow this contract & gift to?" asked the cloaked man.

"The name's…Lucian Eugene Franklin," replied Lucian.

"Very well then, Lucian! I shall grant young Lucian Eugene Franklin the Most Solemn Power of the Kings, Geass…" said the cloaked man as he raised his right hand & a red bird-shaped insignia appeared & projected out to Lucian himself…and the world resumed its movement again.

"Yes, those who shoot others ought to be ready to be shot," said Lucian as he stood up to face the soldiers.

"And I assume you are going to shoot us," taunted Hachiro.

"No, but you will…" said Lucian as his left eye cast out that red bird-shaped insignia, "I, Lucian Franklin, command that all of you who wield weapons be shot dead!"

Suddenly, all of the ABC soldiers face each other with their guns aiming…not at Lucian, Maria or the cloaked man, but at one another.

"What the Hell…I can't control myself…" claimed Hachiro as he tried to move, but could only pull the trigger, along with the others…

Without warning, they all fired at once & effectively killed off one another in an instant. The cloaked man then walked up to the 2 kids & clapped his hands.

"Bravo for your actions; you had been given a great responsibility when I bestow you this wish…this Geass," said the cloaked man, "it is something similar to what I had once, which is quite interesting too."

However, Lucian quickly grabbed the collar of the cloaked stranger.

"Your face…who are you really?" demanded Lucian.

"Isn't it obvious if you read up?" claimed the cloaked man, "Indeed, I am indeed Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire, 2nd Supreme Council Chairman of the UFN & the 1st CEO of the Order of the Black Knights…that is me."


	3. Truth

**Ch 2-Truth **

There was absolutely no mistaking of this. Despite the long black hair that extended all the way to his waistline, those eyes of his…that deceiving look on his face that cleverly hid his own emotions, that man was really Lelouch vi Britannia for certain. Standing right before them was one who had climbed out from the bowels of Hades, but he was killed in front of millions by Zero. So…how did he escape such a death?

"Impossible, you were killed in front of millions of people watching it," said Lucian, "you were dead by all means & for certain."

Suddenly, a second cloaked being appeared to join the fallen monarch. This one was draped in a snow white cloak & was a female with green hair & amber eyes. Her face was both a combination of coldness & cunning.

"Nothing in this world is as its surface suggests," said the girl, "the 3 superpowers are such examples; with Britannia's radical sentiments, Chinese Federation administrated by those damned Eunuch Generals & the E.U. backstabbing on each other."

"Hey, who're you?" asked Maria.

"I am C.C." said C.C., "the eternal accomplice to Lelouch vi Britannia."

"But we still need to know…what really happened?" inquired Lucian.

Lelouch only chuckled as he pulled out his right glove away, only to reveal that the symbol of Geass engraved there in his palm.

"That symbol…that's what I saw!" exclaimed Lucian.

"This is the Code, a power of immortality & source of Geass," explained Lelouch, "by this cursed power, I granted this to you…to pass my will."

"Immortality?" wondered Maria.

"Lelouch, I think you should just tell them directly instead," suggested C.C.

"Why tell…when you can show them such," said Lelouch as he placed his raw right hand, "hold on to my hand & the truth will be set upon you as we journey down memory lane."

Following Lelouch's orders, they did so & they started to feel weird with various random images flashing in their minds. Some of them were familiar, while there were others that seemed so distant.

Almost immediately, they were transported from the ruined city & displaced into a road with crowds looking out to a spectacle. There were 2 floats moving along and they held people bound as prisoners to be executed. In the middle of the 2 floats, Lelouch in his Emperor outfit was sitting there. The Imperial Anthem of Britannia could be heard over the background.

"The day you died, why this memory?" asked Lucian.

"Just watch, just watch & see," said Lelouch.

Suddenly, the crowds froze as Zero appeared. 2 Sutherlands were ready to strike the masked hero down, but were called off by Jeremiah Gottwald himself as he personally engaged Zero. However, he avoided Gottwald easily & plunged his sword straight into the Demon King's heart & killed him. Upon this, the world around them blanked out into a field of infinite white.

"And now?" wondered Lelouch.

"You should get more practical help here," said Maria.

"Your death is too easy & I think there's something going on underneath it," said Lucian.

"Young Lucian, I see that I had given the Geass to an intelligent entity," said Lelouch, "in fact, I actually planned that execution as the execution of the world's hatred so that humanity may move on to the brighter tomorrow. The Zero Requiem…it was really forcing the world to divert their hatred towards me & with my death, all is pointless to hate!"

"But that does not explain why you are still alive," noted Maria.

"That I also do not know, but I have my theories," said Lelouch as he stared at his hand, "I had been studying another memory of mine that may be connected to my own deathlessness."

Suddenly, they were taken to an odd circular area with moving gears everywhere & a giant Geass symbol up in the sky. Lelouch & C.C. were present in the place, as expected. Besides them, they also saw Kururugi Suzaku, the Knight of Zero. Opposite of the trio was a large man in imperial robes & a woman in simple orange dress.

"Who are they?" asked Maria.

"I am sure you would know Suzaku as the Knight of Zero," said Lelouch, "the other 2 are my parents, Charles zi Britannia, the former Emperor, and Marianne vi Britannia, the former Knight of Rounds."

"And what's going on?" asked Maria.

"They are initiating Ragnarok to merge all of humanity into a single conscious, something that I must stop at all cost & prove them wrong," said Lelouch, looking disgusted as he saw the memory.

Suddenly, both Charles & Marianne were vanishing in tiny grains. Charles was getting very angry & flew to grab Lelouch with his right palm where they all could see that the Code was situated too. Despite he was pushed back & vanished into nothing; he managed to grapple Lelouch for a while.

"As I see this memory, I have the impression that Charles was not trying to get me," said Lelouch, "maybe he tried to force the Code onto me & make me suffer the pain of immortals as my own retribution."

"You mean to say…Charles also had a Code!" exclaimed Lucian.

"Yes, something that he took from his twin elder brother by relinquishing a Geass that lets him to rewrite memory," said Lelouch, "perhaps he knew his death was inevitable & decides to spite me with this curse…but maybe this is my punishment as divine atonement, but who could truly say about this?"

Suddenly, they were all sent back to the ruined California City where they were greeted by C.C.

"So how was the trip?" asked C.C., "and did Lelouch babble on his conspiracy theories on how he got his Code?"

"You can say that…" said Maria.

"Oi, these 2 are the keys to free Britannia from the ABC," said Lelouch, "sad to admit, but the 2 of us can only do so little for we are limited due to various reasons. Can you even imagine what would happen if the world is made known of my existence?"

"They will raise all kinds of hell at you for certain," answered Maria.

"Therefore, the both of you must fight in our place & we shall guide you all the way," said Lelouch, "I will dispatch C.C. to aid you in any mission that needs to be done. It is of top priority that we must assemble more forces across the 4 corners of the Earth."

"But Lelouch, what about that thing…you did to me," whined C.C., "are you scared of me, so you pushed me off to a bunch of kids?"

"C.C., get serious someday," said Lelouch, "your problem is that you keep toying the fact you have all the time in the world while others don't! I will be leaving you for now, but until we meet again."

He put back on his glove & lifted his hood as he walked away. But he threw something at Lucian, which he caught. It was a handphone, a simple communication device.

"For contacts or any important matters, call me," said Lelouch, "and you can call this my first gift to you."

ABC Camp, Outskirts of California

The runaway New Zealander soldier, Mera, was standing before an Indochinese colonel in the colonel's temporary office. He was making a personal report on the whereabouts of his unit, which was found missing & dead by the search crew.

"…And like I had said, we were about to exterminate a Britannian teenager male & a Haitian teenager female when this weird man came & disabled all the drones somehow," reported Mera.

"I see, can you describe the man?" asked the colonel.

"He was cloaked, but his face…he looked like…" said Mera before he stopped short.

"Well, please continue on," said the colonel as he got impatient.

"I'm not sure about this…it is after all quite unbelievable," said Mera.

"Private Mera, as your commanding officer, I order you to say what you had seen," said the colonel sternly, "you should know that as the only surviving member of your unit, you are heavily suspected as the Prime Suspect. Therefore, unless I can file up a report that someone else killed your comrades, you will be charged for murdering your own allies, a crime punishable by death from the firing squad."

"Fine! I saw…Lelouch vi Britannia!" confessed Mera, "I was so scared that…I ran off after all this! I could bear to take it much more! I didn't say because you wouldn't believe it too!"

However, the colonel had no immediate reactions to such a farfetched claim & remained perfectly calm.

"Alright, thanks for your time & cooperation Private Mera," said the colonel, "everything you said will be sent to the Ministry of Military Affairs & you will receive any further news from me soon enough."

"Roger, Colonel Nguyen!" saluted Mera as he marched out of the office.

Now finally alone at last, he opened up a screen with Fujiwaru Yamato reclining on a chair ready to talk with him.

"Chairman Fujiwaru, I have confirmation from Private Mera that Lelouch vi Britannia is still alive," said Colonel Nguyen.

"Excellent, but we need further confirmation still. Report to me directly if you had any more recent & relevant findings," said Fujiwaru, "…and there must be no outsider in knowledge of this issue until further notice…"

"Understood," said Nguyen as the transmission canceled & he turned around to look at a small mirror on his table. Suddenly, the symbol of Geass shone in his left eye.

"C.C., I know you are with him…and when I find you, you will pay for this curse," said Nguyen, "I swear on my life for this."

JNN HQ, Tokyo, United States of Japan

In contrast to the gloomy daytime that struck Britannia at the wake of war at its motherland, the capital of this Far East island nation was bustling with lights & activities even at its night. However, locked up in her office high up in the JNN HQ, Milly Ashford had been tolling away there with her laptop & piles of books & papers.

"Ms. Ashford, this is all that I may provide you for now," said the voice on the other side, "if I manage to obtain more data, I will try my best to obtain it."

"Thank you, Mr. Linderberg," said Milly on her phone as she ended her call & a piece of paper happened to be printed out at last; taking it out to read.

"This is big…very big indeed," said Milly, "according to this Swiss bank account sheet; someone actually bought some bomb materials from the Britannian military. And if I'm not mistaken, it should be…"

Suddenly, the door was rammed down & 2 officers of Home Island Security barged in with armed pistols.

"Milly Ashford!" called one officer.

"Yes, what is it that you have to barge in like this?" asked Milly calmly.

"You are suspected of swindling company funds & you are now under arrest!" said the officer as he took out his handcuffs & cuffed Milly who put no resistance to them.

"Is this just another one of your anti-Britannian sentiments?" demanded Milly while being taken away, but was not answered.

ABC Camp, Outskirts of California

Mera was washing his face by a small basin in the males' washroom, trying to get over his frightening experiences. Both that one…and that other one before…

"My family…they all were killed so ruthlessly by those barbaric Britons…and yet they have the raw nerve to call us barbaric instead," cursed Mera.

"Aren't you so troubled?" claimed Colonel Nguyen as he walked inside, "but I can tell how you felt."

"Colonel!" saluted Mera in surprise, "how is the report? I shall accept whatever judgment the higher-ups had…"

"Settle down, even Chairman Fujiwaru had accepted it," said Nguyen as he looked at Mera, "but well…eh…"

Suddenly, his eye gave off the symbol of Geass & it shot straight into Mera & he collapsed in a while.

"There are some things we need not to know, but your help was enough," said Nguyen as he walked away.


	4. Start of a New Journey

**Ch 3-Start of a New Journey**

Chairman's Office, Penglai Island

Although it was nightfall in the East, there was a great unrest coming from the HQ of the United Federation of Nations. Since Lelouch's death, Suzaku had taken up the duty as the Defence Officer of the UFN as Zero. However, he was caught in distraught at the ongoing war. Suddenly, out of rage, he banged his fists against the window & shattered the glass. A Japanese girl donning traditional robes of her nation could only watch as the unmasked marauder vent his rage on the glass.

"Kaguya! Tell me why…why must there be more fighting?" yelled Suzaku, "when Lelouch died…there should be peace! But now…the ABC…it's doing what Britannia used to do!"

Kaguya tried to snap him out of it by calling him, but her cousin was too consumed by his ranting of anguish. Eventually, she went up to him & slapped him across the face.

"You won't do any good if you keep wallowing like a baby!" yelled Kaguya, "instead, what you should be doing is to do what Zero should do – get to the bottom of all this!"

"But…the ABC has restricted us from butting in their affairs. It could be difficult to get involved," said Suzaku as he looked at that Zero mask on the table, "…but I once made a promise with a friend…"

He then put on the Zero mask & donned the cape.

"…And that promise is to bring a peaceful & gentle world!" said Suzaku, "Kaguya, I will be leaving for Britannia in the Susanoo pronto. Wish me good luck on my trip."

"And I will do whatever I can to help you," said Kaguya, "and good luck too…"

Outskirts of California City, New Britannia

Despite their aim to save Britannia, Lucian & the 2 females alongside him were still stuck within the ruined city due to the ABC Coalition Army being stationed there. They were trying to find a suitable plan to sneak out of California without the soldiers' suspicions.

For now, they were hiding behind the building rubble near the ABC camp stationed, planning their next move.

"Here's the problem," said C.C., "we must get out of California quickly and head out to Arizona where Pendragon should be & without being noticed."

"Can't we just take them out & run out by force?" suggested Lucian, "I can use my Geass to make them relinquish their machines for us."

"What part of 'without being noticed' do you not understand?" lectured C.C., "if they see us, our plan will be jeopardised very badly!"

"Little lady, what plan of yours you speak of?" inquired a gruff voice behind them, a Japanese soldier raising his rifle at them, "wepons on the ground & hands in the air or your life's sayonara."

As such, they had no choice but to give in. All three of them then raised up their hands high enough to be seen clearly.

"No weapons eh…the girls will make good comforters for us," remarked the soldier, "but the male will have no use for us."

"It's true we bear no arms, but I hold something worth hundredfold your arms," Lucian boasted, "just look at me straight in the eye like the man you are."

"I don't believe you, why would it be with a kid anyways?" wondered the soldier.

"You shall listen & obey my very whim & command!" yelled Lucian as the Geass affected the soldier, "kneel before me & pledge your loyalty!"

The soldier quickly threw his rifle to the ground & got to his knees upon the command, just like an obedience little puppy.

"I pledge my eternal loyalty to the three of you," the soldier chanted.

"Good, start by retrieving a ride for us by any means possible," Lucian instructed as he held up the rifle himself.

"It shall be done," replied the soldier, marching back to the camp.

"Phew, that was close enough," Maria said.

"And we are getting somewhere too," said Lucian, "Pendragon, here we come."

"Don't be too sure; there's no telling what attention this alone could even bring," warned C.C.

ABC Camp, New Britannia

In the ABC Camp, there was a large space in the centre with 2 exits – one facing California & the other facing the next region. Upon that space, large humanoid machines towered the whole area. It was the Knightmare Frame storage area where Knightmare Frames were kept & readied for any possible given missions.

That soldier whom Lucian used his Geass on; he was sneaking around the storage area with a key in his hand. He looked at the Akatsuki, a Japanese model, staring at it intensively. Suddenly, a light beacon from Mera & another group shone on him.

"Hey you, you should be patrolling the perimeters, not here!" yelled Mera, "Return to your original post!"

"…_by any means possible…retrieving…ride…" _Lucian's command rang in the soldier's head.

However, those words fell on deaf ears as Lucian's Geass command took hold of him. Without warning, he jumped onto the Akatsuki & inserted its key. Suddenly, the machine started up.

"Oh no…that fool is using the Knightmare…" exclaimed Mera, "is this a mutiny?"

Mera & his partners all fired a rain of bullets from their guns to counterattack, despite the Knightmare's obvious advantage. However, the Akatsuki didn't strike back after the assault & the Landspinner propulsion carried it off towards the remnants of California City. Along the way out, it took a small jeep with him too.

"There must be something fishy going on," said Mera, "ready your Knightmare Frames for take-off."

Outskirts of California City, New Britannia

"What's taking that guy so long?" wondered Maria, looking out towards the camp, "…huh? I see something heading this way…it's a…Knightmare Frame!"

"Oh great, now the other troops would be breathing down our necks!" claimed C.C.

"But at least we would be armed with something on their level," said Lucian.

Eventually, the Knightmare Frame stopped right before the group & the soldier dropped the jeep, leaving the Frame & kneeling before them.

"Your vehicles as you had requested," said the soldier, holding up the keys to the 2 machines.

"Good, I'll take the Akatuski," said Lucian, "while you two take the jeep & just drive off. I'll hold them off!"

Both C.C. & Maria hopped on the jeep & began to drive off with C.C. behind the wheel. Also, Lucian quickly got onboard the Akatsuki & looked around to familiarise himself with the system.

"This thing is almost like our Britannia's Sutherlands, what a rip-off!" commented Lucian, "absolutely no kick at all! Let's start up, Akatsuki!"

Once again, the Japanese model moved again. It looked at the ABC soldier, still kneeling in position like a complete idiot oblivious of what he had done. Its machine gun turrets fired a barrage of bullets at the soldier, killing him in the process.

"I am sorry, but if I let you live…you will only die at their hands for treason," said Lucian as the Landspinners of the Akatsuki activated, "so out of this hellhole we go!"

However, as they treaded through the camp by force, they were obviously met with the tremendous force of the Akatsuki's gunfire assault. C.C. tried her best to dodge all the bullets aiming them. Suddenly, a Slash Harken grappled onto an enemy Akatsuki & hoisted it to crash with its comrade, destroying both Knightmares.

"It's Lucian! He came at last!" cried Maria.

"Took him long enough," C.C. said, "what?!"

Another Akatsuki suddenly charged forward & armed its own Katen Yaibatou with its energy blade coming out & ready to slash them. However, Lucian's Akatsuki unleashed another Slash Harken to hold off the attack…and let the girls go scot-free.

"Arg…who are you?" demanded Mera, who was indeed the pilot of that Frame.

"A Britannian who will not tolerate your group's inhumane actions!" responded Lucian.

"…is that so…then perish you Briton scum!" cried Mera as he fired a round of bullets from all over its Frame.

"I have no time for you!" yelled Lucian, "get out of the way!"

His Akatsuki then charged straight towards his enemy's, taking all that damage meanwhile. Then, it also used its own Katen Yaibatou to disable the weapons of the opposing machine without harming the pilot. After which, it sped out of the camp with the jeep.

As C.C. drove past the ABC camp, she could notice someone standing right in front of them. As such, she quickly pulled over. The headlights shone upon him, Colonel Nguyen, and he looked both angry & happy when he saw C.C.

"Nguyen?!" exclaimed C.C.

"C.C., how nice to meet you here after all these years," said Nguyen, holding out his gun, "…and it will be nice of me to do this to you."

"You do recall that I couldn't be killed," retorted C.C.

"True, but seeing you suffer continuously is even better," countered Nguyen as he fired a shot at C.C.'s chest.

"Oh no! C.C.!" exclaimed Maria.

Due to C.C.'s Code, she only needed to take a short moment before awakening. She quickly took the wheel again & drove off again with Lucian's Akatsuki trailing behind as it held off the other Akatsuki.

"Attention, all Knightmare Frame pilots. This is Colonel Nguyen speaking. Do not pursue the jeep & the renegade Akatsuki. I repeat, do not pursue. All Knightmarre Frame pilots, return to Ground Zero. I repeat, all Knightmare Frame pilots to return to Ground Zero now."

With that, all the Akatsuki that were still operational returned to the storage area. Mera got off his own Akatsuki & Colonel Nguyen walked towards him.

"Looks like your Knightmare Frame got pretty banged up by that renegade," noted Nguyen, "we have lost at least 2 Frames due to this. Knightmare Frames don't grow on trees, you know."

"I understand sir," Mera replied, "I am willing to take up any punishment that awaits me."

"Don't say that! I got something for you," said Nguyen as he took out a letter, "this is a letter of recommendation that I would refer to you owning a Custom Model…and I bet you'll like it too."


	5. To Pendragon

**Ch 4 – To Pendragon**

Pendragon Imperial City, New Britannia

It was dawn and what could be one of the darkest hours in Britannia's Imperial Capital City since the Fall of Edinburg. The Imperial City of Pendragon stood long even during the war, but even this city couldn't take her scars of battle long enough; most of the buildings standing over the desert city were a hollow shell of its past prosperity. Heavy defences had been fortified for the sake of war around the Imperial Palaces for the sake of protection.

Currently, the cloaked Lelouch sat on top of a pile of rumble in waiting; a white stallion rested beside its master. He took out a telescope and peeped through it.

He saw an ABC jeep with an Akatsuki following. Anyone would assume it to be an enemy craft, but Lelouch was calm enough to notice C.C. and Maria in the jeep.

"Hurry now, Pendragon awaits," said Lelouch, "but while in enemy units, you may be in for a surprise in Pendragon."

After that, he glanced through his telescope again. And he was surprised of what he saw, the Susanoo Knightmare that was supposedly piloted by Zero.

"So…even Suzaku has come to join us," said Lelouch as he looked to his horse, "Traveller, this will be very interesting indeed."

Britannia Imperial Palace, Pendragon, New Britannia

Inside the vast and war-torn Palace throne room that housed the administration and seat of government in the Holy Empire, the Britannic Empress Nunnally and Grand Marshal Cornelia was speaking with a highly trusted aide, the Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Jeremiah, what is this meeting about?" Cornelia demanded, "Is it about the new Knightmare Frame in development?"

"No Milady, I'm afraid it could be bad news," the cyborg Knight reported, "My spies have detected a vehicle and a Knightmare Frame belonging to the ABC just outside the city. This could mean a possible invasion by the ABC."

"Then we must send forces to crush them before they pull any more tricks on us!" Cornelia cried.

"No need for haste Princess Cornelia," Jeremiah reassured, "I had already dispatched someone out there to handle the threat."

"Why must we still fight?" Nunnally lamented, "Lelouch has done so much for peace, even offering himself, and yet…"

"My Empress, I too am saddened by this, but we must stand strong," Jeremiah reminded his Lady, "our People need us for guidance and we are their only hope left. Together we must stand firm and tall, then we can live on…and so will the People. Master Lelouch would've wanted that too."

Suddenly, a minor footsoldier approached the three higher-ups, bowing in respect particularly towards the two Princesses.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness and Milord," the footsoldier greeted, "Zero of the United Federation of Nations have arrived in the Imperial Palace. He wishes to speak with you."

"_Suzaku! He's here at last!" _thought Nunnally and Jeremiah.

"Inform Lord Zero that we shall visit them very soon," Jeremiah said and the soldier left off immediately.

Outside Pendragon, New Britannia

Despite her earlier injuries, C.C. continued to drive towards Pendragon in the jeep. However, this caused her to bleed over excessively and it leaked towards Maria already. Maria was still amidst wondering what really happened back then…

_As C.C. drove past the ABC camp, she could notice someone standing right in front of them. As such, she quickly pulled over. The headlights shone upon him, Colonel Nguyen, and he looked both angry & happy when he saw C.C._

"_Nguyen?!" exclaimed C.C._

"_C.C., how nice to meet you here after all these years," said Nguyen, holding out his gun, "…and it will be nice of me to do this to you."_

"_You do recall that I couldn't be killed," retorted C.C._

"_True, but seeing you suffer continuously is even better," countered Nguyen as he fired a shot at C.C.'s chest._

"Eh…C.C.," Maria said, "pardon…but who was that guy back then?"

"Just a…a former acquaintance of mine…" the immortal girl answered, "…it was another contract…"

"Like the Geass contract Lelouch put me through," Lucian said.

"In fact, the story behind it was almost like how I met Lelouch," C.C. said, "when Britannia began its conquest in Asian regions and overrun Indochina, renaming it as Area 10 of Britannia…Nguyen was a freedom fighter…back then I met him…in Saigon…"

_Years ago, in Saigon of the former Indochinese Socialist Republic, the Britannian military had long conquered the region. However, its people remained stubborn and continued to revolt the rulers by their famous guerrilla fighting. To quell the rebellions in Indochina, it was decided to eradicate the people of the former capital city of the conquered state…as a brutal reminder (courtesy of Princess Cornelia's suggestions)._

_In Saigon, the bloody battle scene was painted over the once-peaceful city. The Britannian Army was armed to the teeth with guns of all types, shooting anyone that seemed non-Britannian in an orgy of violence. They were countered up by the only hope of the region at the time, the Viet Cong led by the socialist revolutionary Ho Chi Minh, who had once studied in France of the Euro Universe. _

_During the mass killing, a Britannian soldier pointed to rifle at C.C., who was causally walking around the area, as if she saw this type of things many times before (which was quite true). The soldier was ready to shoot her down, but a Viet Cong fighter pushed him out if the way and shot him at blank point instead. However, the Viet Cong fighter was shot in his leg too, causing C.C. to notice him._

"And he also got the same power as I have and that Lelouch once wielded," Lucian said.

"Ha ha," she laughed, "no no, the Geass does not work like that. The power is actually on a random basis. He got one that can erase memories as he pleases, something that Charles had…"

"You mean, the former Emperor before Lelouch!" Maria exclaimed, "Even he is into Geass…"

"Many famous people can be linked with Geass, like Rasputin of Muscovy," C.C. admitted, "and I became his apprentice…and tried to free Indochina…but alas it was a lost cause…their leader was killed and Nguyen and others were captured. I was shot down by them, but survived as an immortal. I never knew of his ultimate fate, and simply moved on…"

"Guess he's alive and well," Maria said, "…and after your blood…or ready to make you suffer."

"Back then, I grew heartless after spending centuries alone…but Lelouch changed me, he showed me how to feel again…"

"Ok, we don't need a recount of your love life!" Lucian cried.

However, the trio were hardly alone in the outskirts; someone else was hidden there and spying them. A cloth-masked figure; whose age was in the range of both Lucian and Maria looked on to them closely and pulled out a pair of sharp daggers, stepping out for his assault.

While the trio were preoccupied with their discussion, the surprise attack almost took them by surprise. But, C.C. easily held the daggers back by the grip of her bare hands. Despite the profuse bleeding, C.C seemed to stand well on her own.

"What?!" exclaimed the assailant.

"Lucian, get on the Knightmare now! I can't hold on forever," C.C. cried.

But Lucian was well-prepared himself, being on the Knightmare immediately and launching a melee punch at the assailant. However, both C.C. and the assailant dodged the attack in time.

"So you wish to fight with in Knightmares…then it's a one you shall get," he said, pressing a button on a wrist device he had.

In a few moments, a large truck-like vehicle rammed its way through the outskirts and stopped by the assailant. A hatch above it opened up, and a platinum-plated Knightmare Frame was seen inside it. Compared to other pre-existing Knightmares, it seemed less bulky and more similar to the Vincent Models.

The assailant hopped into the opening and went into the pilot's seat. In an instant, the mysterious Knightmare leapt out and ready for combat with two large daggers placed at its sides.

"Prepare thyself for…the David!" a voice proclaimed, saying the name of his machine.

Britannia Imperial Palace, Pendragon, New Britannia

Inside the Grand Hall of the Palace where visitors would always be met and greeted, this time was no exception. Zero, who was a former enemy turned ally, now stood before the Empress of the Empire and Princess Cornelia. Alongside the royalty was Jeremiah the Knight of One and another figure.

He would be of African descent, with noticeably short trimmed haircut. He was dressed in fine-tailored black robes with blue undertones, blending in with his dark skin. He was Martin Luther King II, Chancellor of Britannian Empire since the death of Prince Schneizel el Britannia during the Battle of Ricardo, also reputed as the first ethnic African to attain the Chancellery of the Empire.

"Zero, I am grateful that you have come at last," the Chancellor greeted, "to what may I owe you this pleasure?"

"I simply wish to oversee the peace process between your Britannia and the aggressions of the ABC," Zero told them.

"Well Zero…we tried what we can, but they…they are utterly brutal and vile," Cornelia shouted, "Enough of my siblings had died already! First was Clovis, then Euphy, about half the Royal Family in the Bombing of Pendragon and then Lelouch. Now Schneizel's gone too, and you expect us to say it's our fault!"

Suddenly, the large doors of the Palace swung wide open as the steed Lelouch had been with barged in with Lelouch, hidden under a cloak. Jeremiah quickly leapt downwards and extended a blade attached into his body at the intruder.

"Put your hands up where I can see them," Jeremiah demanded.

"Ha ha, Jeremiah, how you had forgotten me…" he laughed, removing the hood over his face.

Once Jeremiah and the others saw it, they were all similarly shocked beyond all. Jeremiah retracted his blade and knelt down in pure disbelief. Zero was so overwhelmed that he ended up removing his mask; the face of a Japanese young adult in shock was shown in him.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Zero, who was also Suzaku.

"Your…Your Majesty," Jeremiah greeted.

Outside Pendragon, New Britannia

Baack to the battle ahead, the David launched the first move upon the Akatsuki with a stab to its chest area. However, the Akatsuki dodged away the attack and responded with turret gunfire. The assailant's Frame leapt up in somersault, cleverly dodging all the attacks.

"You got to try harder if you wish to defeat the David," a voice said, boasting of the machine.

A hatch on the David's chest opened up and it launched a powerful laser beam towards the Akatsuki. Outmatched by the sheer power, it resolved to avoid the blast. However, the beam literally pursued him like how a bloodhound does to its quarry.

"The Britannians sure weren't slouching around all these years," C.C. remarked.

Eventually, the laser beam was depleted of its power. Nonetheless, the David still dashed towards the unexpected foe with its blades.

"Maybe they haven't perfected their technology yet, but made progress with it," C.C. further mused.

"This battle be stopped immediately!" another voice boomed across the area outside Pendragon.

The ground rocked again as another land-terrain machine roamed the fields. It was similar to the G-1 Base that the Royal Family employed. A hatch opened up on top of the vehicle, and the Britannic Empress and some others were there. Among those were the Britannic Chancellor, the unmasked identity behind Zero and Lelouch himself.

"Harvey Oswald, you can retreat for now," Chancellor Martin declared, "this is the Empress' orders."

"Yes, Milord," the voice said, apparently coming from the assailant Harvey Oswald.

"Lelouch!" shouted C.C., "you once said you would never go bother your sister and worldly affairs, and now…"

"C.C., get serious someday!" Lelouch reasoned, "if not for me, you all would be dead…except for you of course."

"Lelouch, what's this all about?" Lucian questioned.

"Young Lucian, it is best to acquire more hands to aid us," Lelouch called out, "and being the victim here, Britannia would be a must in this."

Titania, New Britannia

Up in the landlocked regions of California, the town of Titania was erected there. As a small town of farmers and commoners, it was generally regarded a lesser-known area of Britannia. While it was largely poor on one hand, it avoided the war effort…but for now…

The soldiers of the ABC wouldn't be letting them off the hook, especially to the Britannians. Yes, the small town of Titania that dodged the scars of war would be under siege by the ABC Army at last. The local residents of Titania were not well-armed, and only included a handful of Knightamres and mainly local guerrillas. In this bout, it was clear that the civilian fighters were no match for an actual army, relying on the Knightmares to do the job.

Military Command Base, Near Titania

From a distance away, Colonel Nguyen and another soldier was overseeing the battle scene with the help of a watch drone.

"This puny town serves no much need for battle," the soldier said, "Colonel Sir; I don't see why we must expend our forces for this."

However, Nguyen was only chuckling to himself. He pressed a button on his dashboard.

"This is Colonel Nguyen speaking. All forces to retreat now. I repeat; all forces to retreat."

With that spoken, the soldier was only dumbfounded once again.

"Colonel Sir, what are you really planning here?" the soldier demanded.

"And Mera…you can go now and crush them well," Nugyen said, "and be sure to put a good display too, the Chairman will be watching you."

Titania, New Britannia

Back on the battle field, the last of the ABC forces were on route to retreat under orders. The local forces of Titania all rejoiced and cheered with their apparent 'victory'. However, Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford in his Vincent was sceptical of this development.

"No…something's going on," he said to himself.

And sadly, he was quite true. A powerful laser cannon ray shot out from the sky and easily wiped out most of the ground fighters at one go. The mystery attacker was a shadowy bird-like figure in the early dawn sky.

"I knew it…it was all a ruse to play out their new machines," Guildford said.

Suddenly, the shadowy figure skydived at the remaining Knightmare regiment of Sutherlands and Vincent. Despite the immediate gunfire by the Sutherlands, one of them was apparently grabbed up by the mystery Knightmare, and the Sutherland fell upon the ground – piece by piece.

"Damn it, this is big," Guilford awed, "I must inform the Princess immediately. All forces to retreat to Pendragon now!"

As the order was made to the network, all the Knightmare regiments abandoned the site and left out of town.

"So how do you think of the ABC's newest Knightmare Frame to be made, the Houou?" the Colonel said, "and to think that Mera can be so well on a new experimental Knightmare…"

Trivia

-Ho Chi Minh is indeed a revolutionary of Vietnam region during the 1950-1960s A.D. (the Britannian calender started 55 years before the B.C. (C.E.) one that we use)

-Ricardo is OTL State of Washington. The Code Geass wiki mentioned that Ricardo von Britannia was chosen by Queen Elizabeth III as Emperor of Britannia since coming to the Western Hemispher, thus a region there would come to be named after him.

-The Britannian Chancellor is a parody of Martin Luthur King Jr.


	6. The Siege

**Ch 5 – The Siege**

Britannia Imperial Palace, Pendragon, New Britannia

At the mostly-defunct Palace of Britannia, Lucian, Harvey, Maria, C.C. and Lelouch were being led by Jeremiah Gottwald and the unmasked Zero towards the throne room. Seated there, there was Empress Nunnally, Princess Cornelia and Chancellor Martin King II. All of them knelt in respect to the Empress, and arose soon.

"Empress Nunnally and others, perhaps you would be wondering why I'm here alive," Lelouch said.

"Wow…the legendary Demon Emperor of Britannia…" Harvey wowed.

"Your Majesty, I thought you were killed…it was for Zero Requiem," Jeremiah said.

"I also wished for such fate, but fate won't allow me," Lelouch said, taking out his glove.

"The mark of the Geass!" exclaimed Cornelia, "I remembered that symbol from V.V."

"In fact, if my theory is correct, then it would belong to V.V. of course," Lelouch said, "and he passed his onto Charles, and then to me. But I want to get to the matter at hand."

"And what may that be?" asked Chancellor Martin II.

"I simply wish to be a patriot and help my Britannian Empire against oppressors," Lelouch said, "Suzaku, as Zero, I'm sure you know that the Black Knights are soldiers of justice. We do not merely fight; we fight for justice… No, we are the justice!"

"I understand…but we have a little problem here," Suzaku said, "the Black Knights…when you started the organisation, most of them are Japanese or nationals of Britannia-occupied countries. With the forming of the ABC, most of our men joined their ranks."

"Then what about Tohdoh…Chiba…Kallen…" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Tohdoh and Chiba had joined the ABC Army…" Suzaku said, "…but Kallen…I have no idea where she is; the last time I saw her was in Japan."

"Now we have a serious lack of manpower problem here," Lelouch said, "I would like to know who have we now."

"Well…Lloyd, Cecelia and Nina are out in Dallas to construct a new Knightmare," said Chancellor Martin II.

"And we have both Gino and Anya with us as the Knights of Rounds," Jeremiah added, "along with me, the Knight of One…and Princess Cornelia's senior, the Knight of Nine."

"And Guildford is out in the township of Titania just now," Cornelia said, "I can recall him…"

Just then, her incom beeped and she took it out to see.

"Oh speaking of the devil…" Cornelia said.

"Princess, in Titania…we encountered the ABC…" Guildford said, "…they are armed with a powerful new Knightmare Frame…it's like nothing we had ever seen before…"

"Hang on, Guildford!" Cornelia cried.

"Please…Princess…they are heading to Pendragon now…save yourself…" Guildford said…and the call ended.

"You guys heard what Guildford said, those ABC are about to take the capital with a new Knightmare Frame no less," Cornelia said.

"But we must also secure the Empress," Chancellor Martin II noted, "I will try to get the Great Britannia to evacuate the Capital immediately. We cannot risk the lives of the Empress and the non-combatants."

"And I will call upon the Knights of Rounds to this battle," Jeremiah said, "I will also ask Lloyd for progress report on the new Knightmare Frame in Dallas."

"And I shall fight alongside with Britannia…like I once had…" Suzaku said.

"No, as Zero…you should instead rally support from the other nations," Lelouch said, "no knows what kind of scandal you helping Britannia at this point would become. By allowing the world to support Britannia, we may stand a higher chance."

"Well-said, then it is settled," Martin II said.

"Very well…" Lelouch said, "let us prepare for this battle…but Lucian and Maria, both of you are to be in the Great Britannia."

"Huh? But…I thought you chose us so that we can help…to do something…" Lucian exclaimed.

"But I am more concerned about your survival," Lelouch said, "and I cannot risk you too. The enemy must know nothing about the Geass."

"But what about Nguyen…" Maria said.

"I won't think he would tell everyone about his Geass," C.C. said.

"Therefore, you must be safe…you're still not truly battle-ready yet…" Lelouch said.

"Ok…" Maria agreed, but Lucian was silent.

Knight of the Rounds' Chamber, Pendragon, New Britannia

In the chamber that housed the Council of the Knights of Rounds, Jeremiah was gathering up all that remained of the Order of Twelve Warriors. Other than Jeremiah himself, there was only Gino and Anya with him, who survived the regimes of both Charles and Lelouch. Alongside them, it was Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine and Princess Cornelia's senior in the Academy.

"Alright, we have urgent news," Jeremiah said, "Pendragon will soon be the site of yet another battle against the ABC. As such, we the Knights of the Rounds must defend this bastion."

"Yes, Jeremiah," Gino said, "but do we have a plan?"

"In this short phase of time, we have no actual plan drafted out," Jeremiah said, "we each take command our battalions and Princess Cornelia will lead the overall army, giving her command to stirke. And I should be making a call to someone too…"

Britannian Research Facility, Dallas Desert, New Britannia

Within the deserts of Dallas in Southern New Britannia, there was a research base for weaponry. It had been in existence since the days of Emperor Charles, the same place where the deadly F.L.E.I.J.A. was developed. The Facility still stood to this day, and its importance was all the more still with the threat of the ABC at their doorstep.

Currently, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy and Nina Einstein were overseeing a secret Knightmare Frame to turn the tide of the Third Pacific War, which was sliding towards the side of the East for once.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's visage appeared before the 3 scientists.

"Ah, Jeremiah…to what may I owe you this pleasure?" Lloyd said, "I have hidden myself in Dallas for a real long time and the conditions here are not so good to consume."

He then stared at Cecile, and thought his previous meal – salted curry chicken and fish with vinegar and chips. What was supposedly a blend between Indian and Britannian cuisine gone very wrong…?

"Lloyd?" Cecile asked, "You said something?"

"Oh good heavens no…" Lloyd replied.

"Like I was about to say, I wish to know of the progress of that new Knightmare Frame the three of you had been developing," Jeremiah said.

"Oh, do you need it now?" Nina asked.

"Sadly, the enemy is on the verge of invading Pendragon and we really need it," Jeremiah said.

"But…" Nina tried to say, but Lloyd shut her first.

"Of course of course, we will have it sent to Pendragon as possible as we can," Lloyd said.

"Good to hear…" Jeremiah said, over and out!"

And with that, the screen went blank.

"Lloyd, you know that it is not truly what it cracks out to be," Nina cried, "I mean, we tried many pilots already and all of them…"

"I know, they failed to successfully even move the thing," Lloyd said, "but it is their fault that they are too weak for my machines. They are only reserved for the best pilots there is."

"But we are having a real lack of your so-called expert pilots!" Nina complained, "And you only discovered Suzaku by accident. The chances of getting this happening again are very slim!"

"Slim chances you say, so there's still a chance the pilot destined for my latest machine is waiting for it in Pendragon," Lloyd said.

"Ok that's even slimmer now," Nina said.

"Ok then it is settled," Lloyd said, "Cecile, get the Avalon ready for us. We are going to Pendragon personally."

"Hey, but we…" Nina protested.

"Don't worry, Nina," Cecile said, "things will work out in the end."

She then left the room to her two other comrades.

Outskirts of Pendragon

It had been a few hours since that meeting. On the outskirts of the territories under Pendragon, several stationed Sutherlands rode along the area with its silent Landspinners. Suddenly, they caught view of the incoming ABC Army.

"We must alert the Imperial Command about this," the pilot said.

"And we better hold them back until reinforcements come," the other pilot stated as he fired at the approaching Akatsukis.

However, most of these defending Sutherlands were quickly destroyed by the laser blast from the Houou Knightmare Frame. It was plated with crimson armour, with bright yellow energy wings installed. Its overall design and structure was almost likened to a giant bird's. It then flew down and used its talons to crush the pilot chamber of one surviving Sutherland.

Seated inside a Gekka, Colonel Nguyen looked over the one-sided battle and laughed.

"Ha ha, with this lovely contribution from the Chairman himself…we can take down Pendragon…no… even the Knights of Rounds will not be a match for us now…" Nguyen said, "Men, let us stomp through Pendragon and crush the hated Britannia now!"

With that, the entire army marched forth towards the crumbling city of Pendragon…

Within the inner docks of Britannia Imperial Palace, it was where the Great Britannia was docked. Various servants and non-fighters were evacuated to the Flagship itself. Empress Nunnally with Chancellor Martin II and Lelouch were about to retreat to the ship, with Cornelia, Jeremiah and Zero seeing them off.

"Nunnally and Lelouch, make sure both of you are safe," Cornelia said.

"Lelouch, I shall follow your words and carry on what is truly the Black Knights," Zero said, "I will return to Penglai and carry on my own quest, to uncover the truth of all this."

"But where's C.C. and the other two?" Lelouch wondered, "Chancellor, could you wait a moment more?"

"Sorry, but no can do. We need to take off now or never," Martin II said, "We shall take off now!"

"_Hope C.C. can look after them…"_ Lelouch thought, _"but just in case…"_

Lelouch then looked behind and saw Harvey Oswald stationed there, and walked up towards him.

The hatch closed and the Great Britannia flew off in time before the actual invasion of Pendragon. Cornelia looked at Jeremiah and signalled him. At this point, Lord Guildford walked up to Cornelia.

"Guildford?!" the 2nd Princess exclaimed, "but I thought you were in the Great Britannia…"

"Apparently, I chose to do my job as a soldier," Guildford said, "I told you to live on, but it seems that even the royal had taken up arms. I see no logic as to why I cannot do so, it is all for a cause."

"Arg…fine…not that we can make them turn back…" Cornelia said, "But Lelouch and I had thought of an excellent strategy…something we experienced form time to time."

"What could it be?" Zero wondered, "The Liberations of Japan was full of unique battle strategies that can be equalled to the Chinese Sage of War Sun Tze."

"But now, let us take up positions!" Cornelia commanded.

Streets of Pendragon, Pendragon, New Britannia

Along the deserted streets and highways of Pendragon, scores of Knightmare Frames were marching around with weapons poised to strike.

From her Knightmare Frame, Cornelia looked at the unsuspecting enemies invading her nation. Her hand was clutching onto a cylindrical device.

"Back then, I admit it is our fault for this…" Cornelia said, "…but now, you are nowhere better yourselves. So you shall fall in war…then fall in war we all shall."

She then pressed the device, and then the ground and support pillars for the surrounding buildings began to explode at various paces. The ABC Army of Knightmare Frames suffered in intense damage as they fell into the underground or got crushed by the falling debris. Only a lucky lot of about half the entire army (which was still a lot) managed to fly off in Float Systems safely, including Nguyen's Gekka.

"This strategy…the same one that Zero once used in the Black Rebellion," Nguyen said, "sure is ironic for these Britannians to stoop to this tactics."

"Alright…their forces are now trimmed down to something we can perhaps hold off for now," Cornelia said.

She then pressed several switches on her console, and began to speak again.

"Fellow patriots of Britannia, this is your Command-in-Chief Cornelia li Britannia! We have come together on this special occasion not to celebrate, but to fight to defend. Our beloved Motherland has been invaded. Such a tragedy had only occurred during the Roman invasion by Julius Caesar or the Battle of Waterloo against the French Empire. Like those dark days, we Britannians shall rise over this problems. Like how we defeat Caesar and Napoleon, this is the time now! Our enemy is the East and we shall resist against them to the very. Long live Britannia!"

Suddenly, the entire transmission was full of cries houting "Long live Britannia!"

"And so the battle begins…" Jeremiah said, "Let's go…Siegfried Juggernaut!"

Suddenly, the ground bursted open and a Giga Knight Fortress appeared. It was plated mainly in orange in a near spherical fashion, with multiple green spikes mounted at various points. Its many hidden hatches opened and fired missiles at the remaining army of Akatsuki and Gekka. After the first strike, scores of Sutherlands, Gloucesters and Vincents followed in on the attack.

"Jeremiah…alright…" Anya said softly, "Modred Impact, activate."

Suddenly, another Knightmare rose from the ground. It was like the Modred Impact, the updated version of the Knightmare specialised in heavy assault. Its first move involved its use of missiles on the enemy Frames and the surroundings.

Meanwhile, the most unlikely thing came into the battle – a fighter plane. Its quick manoeuvring allowed it to be out of attacking range and it suddenly changed into a more humanoid shape. Gino was seated as that particular Frame's pilot.

"Gino Weinberg here," he said, "and the Tristan Divider is working greatly."

Finally, the elite attack force of this operation was there. The purple Vincent piloted by Guildford made quick work of one of the Akatsuki. Cornelia piloted a Vincent of her own, but it was in violet and donned a flowing cape with a jousting lance. She quickly rammed it into an enemy Akatsuki. The two of them were followed by a team of other Gloucesters and another custom Frame.

That Frame was not much armoured, just thin layers of silver plates. Only a longsword served as its weapon. However, this led to its quick and agile movements as it could subdue enemy Knightmares over the distance and defeated them with ease. That was the Morgan, a special Knightmare Frame commissioned by Cornelia herself for her senior, Nonette Enneagram.

"Great job…"Cornelia said.

"Princess, watch out!" Guildford cried.

His Vincent rushed in the way to intercept an attack from a fallen Akatsuki, and destroyed it in one explosion.

In the sky, Colonel Nguyen overlooked the battle while fighting off the Sutherlands himself.

"So the bulk of Britannia's finest are gathered here today…" Nguyen said, "Oh Mera, give these people a nice warm greeting…and by that, leave none of them alive."

Suddenly, a portion of the Britannian Frames was quickly decimated by the Houou's laser blasts. Guildford was immediately alerted by that attack and looked up.

"That Frame…that's the one…" he grasped.

Not far from the battle, Zero looked on the battle before him in his own Susanoo.

"So this is what Justice becomes…" Zero said, "It can be corrupted by wrath, and from that it becomes an injustice and thus contradicts itself. As Zero, I must not let this pass."

Underground Sewer System, Pendragon, New Britannia

Within the sewer systems that covered over the underground of the capital, it was completely dark and yet a torch light shone over the area. C.C., Lucian and Maria were walking down the sewer systems despite the battle above. This sewer was unique that there was no sewer water in it.

"You two are very naughty for going against Lelouch's orders like that," C.C. lectured.

"Well, you're nowhere better than us," Lucian said.

"I guess so, he can be so bossy sometimes," C.C. said.

"But I wonder why there's no water down here," Maria said, "not that I want to drink sewer water, but there should be some manner of liquid flowing down here."

They walked further down the sewers where they saw a giant hole made underneath the sewer and another one above, showing a view of the battles above.

"I hope that answers your question," Lucian said, "guess the battle has already begun…"

Suddenly, the ground shook again and debris fell from the ceiling upon them. However, the David quickly descended down from the hole and blocked out the falling debris with its blades.

"Harvey Oswald…" Lucian said.

"Prince Lelouch has sent me over to protect you guys," Harvey said.

But then, the debris was close to collapse on the trio and the David loomed over them to take the hit instead. Harvey realised that he had little choice left…

"Damn…got to call for help…but not Great Britannia…" he said, "activate Search Drive…"

A holographic radar appeared before him and showed the Greta Britannia and another ship.

"The Camelot…" Harvey said, "…good…I can send the signal now…"

Britannian Airship Avalon, Skies of New Britannia

Flying over the desert regions of New Britannia, it was the famous Avalon airship. Currently, it was the personal airship by the Research Team Camelot. Lloyd took notice towards a distress signal he received from the city.

"Hmm…it would seem that someone's calling out for help…" Lloyd said.

"But this could be a trick from the enemy," Nina suggested.

"Regardless, I will have someone dispatched there to save them… and I will come along personally," Lloyd said, laughing sinisterly.

"But…you honestly don't think that you can find your destined pilot like that," Nina complained.

"It helped with Suzaku, and we were a great team too," Lloyd said, "'tis all ok. Just await my good news…and our side's victory."

He then walked out of the main brig, leaving the 2 females alone.

"Nina, don't be mad," Cecile said, "sometimes, Lloyd can be out of control. But it's people like him who does the best work out there."


	7. Miracle

**Ch 6 – Miracle**

Underground Sewer System, Pendragon, New Britannia

Passing by the battles above and heading down into the sewers, it was a small rescue ship belonging to Britannia. Lloyd and several minor Britannian soldiers were on board it, and scanned around the area for life.

"Mr. Asplund, we have located a Knightmare Frame and 4 human signatures 65 degrees to the south," a soldier said.

"What type of Knightmare Frame are we talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"A customised Frame, I believe it is that of our Britannia," he replied.

"Get us to where they are," Lloyd said, "and this is God's hand calling me out to meet our Messiah…"

Soon, they had reached the spot where the David stood in protection to the three people. By then, the David was jammed by the falling debris and effectively paralysed. Even the people were slightly injured by the debris, with Lucian and C.C. being conscious left.

"I can't believe this…I can't let it end…not like this…" Lucian cried hoarsely.

With the last of his fading vision, Lucian saw only the aircraft descending and the soldiers coming towards them. And then, he finally collapsed. Lloyd looked closely at Lucian, and smiled.

"Hmm…I feel a sense of burning determination within this lad," Lloyd said, "maybe he is the one…"

Streets of Pendragon, New Britannia

Meanwhile, in the battlefield out in Pendragon, things grew fiercer with the arrival of the Houou, a special Knightmare Frame developed by Japan. The entire battle started with Britannia's early success, but soon it was clear that the ABC was taking over the battle.

The Siegfried Juggernaut looked over the destruction brought by the Houou and pondered.

"So…this is the deadly Frame that Guildford spoke of…now I get its true prowess," Jeremiah said, "I must stop it at all costs."

Suddenly, the Siegfried Juggernaut utilised its deadliest features. It quickly spun at high speed like a spinning top, and rammed into the multiple enemy Frames. This was a feature known to the original Siegfried and the Sutherland Sieg, Death Spin. It quickly collided with the Houou, which flew back due from the impact.

"Even the Knight of One has challenged me," Mera laughed, "now I am truly a man of high calibre! The game is on, Knight of One!"

Suddenly, the Houou flexed its Energy Wings and shot out several Energy Feathers at the Siegfried. However, it quickly spun rapidly and reflected off the attacks. But the Houou made a direct head-on strike and hit it successfully.

The Houou stopped behind and fired its beam from the mouth, but the Siegfried dodged that one quickly and it hit a skyscraper, causing it to collapse upon city grounds and many Knightmares.

"The city can be rebuilt, but our will is the more fragile of the two and I won't let you destroy the will of Britannia!" Jeremiah cried.

"Well-said, Jeremiah," a voice said, "well-said…"

The Mordred Impact and Tristan Divider flew beside the Siegfried Juggernaut and surrounded the Houou form three fronts.

"Jeremiah, you're not alone and we are here also," Gino said.

Meanwhile, the Mordred Impact was setting up for its attack as its back unfolded in front of it, and into a cannon form.

"Target aimed…" Anya said, "Stark Hadron Impact charging…ready to fire…"

The devastating ray of the Mordred fired out, but the Energy Wings shielded the blast. The Siegfried launched several of its missiles while the Tristan attacked it head-on with the Excalibur Duos swords it carried.

Infirmary, Avalon Airship, Pendragon Outskirts Air-Space

Away from the battlefield, there was the Avalon which avoided the fight for now. Onboard its Infirmary, Lucian, Harvey and Maria rested there. As C.C. recovered quicker due to her immortality, she stood to see the battle outside. Lloyd, Nina and Cecile all came inside to see them.

"C.C., it is nice to see you again after so long. Where have you been?" Lloyd said.

"Just following Lelouch down to every corner of the Earth," C.C. replied.

"You mean…he's still alive…" Nina exclaimed, "…but he said he would die…"

"He wished, but it would seem that Fate has other plans for him," C.C. said, "and this conflict is part of his Fate…"

"Speaking of Fate, I believe that I can find some natural in Knightmare Frame piloting here…" Lloyd said, "But all I can find is…"

Suddenly, Lucian yelled and he woke up form his sleep.

"Oh my head…where am I?" he demanded.

"I can feel it; he's the one I'm looking for," Lloyd smiled.

He then walked up to beside Lucian's bed and sat down beside him.

"Hello there, I am Earl Lloyd Asplund and I believe that our meeting was destined," Lloyd introduced.

"What are you talking about?" Lucian asked.

"C'mon, I'm sure you had heard of my name…or rather my creation the Lancelot," he said.

"Wait…you're the guy who made it…" Lucian exclaimed, "I guess all the best machines are built by the eccentric."

"It is only the eccentric who can see beyond what is before them and surge them to go beyond to greater heights," Lloyd said, "that is how Thomas Edison had invented the lightbulb among other glorious inventions and came to be the Viscount of Buckeye."

"Ok, but what is this all about?" Lucian asked, "You haven't really answered my question actually."

"My apologies, currently we are near Pendragon where Britannia is combating against the ABC," Lloyd exclaimed, "We received a distress signal and came down to rescue you guys. Like I had said, I believe we have an affinity with my latest Knightmare…"

"I see where this is going…you want to try it out," Lucian said.

"Exactly, and don't worry about your injuries too much," Lloyd reassured him; "I'm a doctor myself and have checked them out. They are perfectly alright and so are your two friends here. Now if you could just…"

"Hold on for a second!" Nina cried, "You can't let a child like him to operate the Frame! We had tried some of Britannia's finest trainee pilots and they can't even bulge the thing. How sure can you be that a random kid can do this?"

"A little something called faith, but it can be very powerful in due time," Lloyd said, "and look outside and tell me how the battle lies. The ABC has shown off their latest machines, a cold merciless device that shall destroy all of Britannia. I see no harm to unveil my own device and I need a pilot for it."

"Faith?!" exclaimed Nina, "Consider the probabilities here. Can the lad even pilot a Frame?"

"Actually, he did operate an Akatsuki quite well," C.C. mentioned.

"But a mere Akatsuki is not anywhere near that one's potential and capabilities," Nina said.

"Hey, can I have a say to this?" yelled Lucian.

He then got out of the bed and looked into the battle scene, where the Siegfried Juggernaut, Mordred Impact and Tristan Divider were struggling against the Houou Knightmare.

"I…I want to make a difference…" he answered.

Streets of Pendragon, New Britannia

Time had passed since the battles started in New Britannia's Imperial capital of Pendragon and things had not been so productive for the defending forces. Even the three Knights of Rounds grew weary over their bout with the dreadful Houou, and only Jeremiah was standing while his comrades had their Frames' Float Systems down.

"Ha, I have you now…Knight of One…" Mera cried.

Suddenly, the Houou went in for a skydive peck and Siegfried Juggernaut tried to resist the attack at first. However, the Houou flew back up and launched a laser blast at it instead. It hit the Siegfried's engines and it soon crashed down.

"Alright, time for a new pecking order!" Mera cried, as his Houou went in for the final blow.

Suddenly, something went out and pushed the Houou out of the final blow. As everyone could see, it was more of a Giga Knight Fortress. Its design was strictly similar to a manta ray, painted purple with red accents. A distinguishing feature of it was the two electrical turbines on its back, along with the two red claws on its wings.

"So…we got a new contestant here with us today," Mera said, "I'll just crush this one like the rest."

The Houou flew in on the new Knight Fortress for a direct attack on it. But it began to charge up electricity within its two tower-like turbines, and its mouth compartment opened up to fire a ray at it instead.

"Amazing Frame, is this what Lloyd been working on?" Jeremiah exclaimed, while in his Giga Fortress.

"I knew that he could pilot it well," Lloyd smiled, "Lucian, let your skills empower my glorious machine, the Regnant."

The Houou quickly recovered from the attack, and shot out various Energy Feathers at the Regnant. Once again, the turbines spun again and a spherical barrier appeared to protect the Giga Fortress.

"_Ok, this is going all good so far,"_ Lucian thought, while inside the cockpit, _"I must remember my priority here…to defeat the enemy and that means all of them."_

The Regnant let down its shields and unleashed a second similar blast at the Houou. It then flew downwards to the streets and Slash Harkens was unleashed from the claws to bind several Akatsukis and Gekkas, then shocking them with an electrical blast.

Just then, Maria and Harvey woke up and saw the new Frame in action.

"Oh my God!" cried Harvey, "so this is the new Frame you were developing…"

"The Regnant is more than a mere Frame, it is a Giga Knight Fortress," Lloyd proclaimed, "it is so advanced that only a handful can pilot this well."

"And the kid's flying it like a pro…" Cecile exclaimed, "It's unbelievable!"

"Lucian?" Maria wondered.

Meanwhile, Nguyen's Gekka was in the middle of a three-way sparring with Nonette, Cornelia and Guildford. As Cornelia launched her lance at the Gekka, it leapt out in time and the lance nearly hit Guildford. Suddenly, the Gekka came down in a surprise attack from the front.

Fortunately, the Regnant tackled it from the front and caused it to crash down instead.

"So this is what Lloyd had been planning for so long…" Cornelia said, "Now I feel confident of this…we can win the war!"

"All forces to charge and expel the enemy from our Imperial Capitol!" Guildford cried.

The dwindling and demoralised Britannian forces finally regained their sense of confidence with this new Frame or Giga Fortress fighting for them; as such they all quickly moved out into battle against the opposing ABC forces.

The Houou tried to attack the Britannian Army again with its ray, but it was quickly countered by the Regnant's own beam attack. Suddenly, the blast changed direction…and hit into a platoon of Akatsukis, thus destroying them.

"What?!" cried Mera, "This ray can change its own direction!"

"This is the high-end achievement for Britannia itself," Lucian said, "but it is via war that innovates advancement of technology. And as a member of this nation, I must protect it!"

The Regnant charged forward and tackled into the Houou again. Then, it unleashed Slash Harkens and grappled the cockpit compartment to electrify the Houou and its pilot. As it pulled out, the cover was torn open and the pilot was show to all. He was hastily covering his mouth and holding his breath.

"It's you, the same guy I met back then," Lucian said, "your Knightmare is most likely designed for air-based attacks. Without a cockpit to cover yourself, you cannot last long."

"_Damn it…I need to get back to the ground now…or else…"_ Mera thought.

Suddenly, Nguyen's face appeared on the screen.

"This is Colonel Nguyen speaking. All forces to retreat now."

"_About time…"_ he thought.

As such, the Houou turned around and flew away. On the ground, the other ABC forces also began to retreat if not attacked by Britannian forces. As Nguyen's Gekka was amidst his retreat, he saw the Susanoo standing there. Next to the Frame, he saw the masked figure Zero standing.

"_Zero?"_ thought Nguyen, _"This can be very big indeed. The Chairman may be very right on his hunch after all…"_

Ruins of Pendragon, New Britannia

Several hours had passed after the Battle of Pendragon and the Britannian defenders were celebrating their first major victory against the Pendragon lacked supplies, the Avalon kept a stock of classy wine to drink. The "hero" of the hour was undisputedly Lucian, as he was offered toasts from Cornelia and Jeremiah.

"On the behalf of Britannia and as its Princess, I toast this to our men Lucian!" Cornelia cried.

"And on the behalf of the esteemed Knights of the Rounds, I toast Lucian as well for his aid," Jeremiah cried.

Everyone held up their drinks, and toasted to it. While Lucian gulped down his, he was approached by Maria.

"Lucian, well…thanks for creating this miracle for us," Maria thanked.

"Please, it was nothing," Lucian replied, "I believe there are others who can do this too."

"And yet it must be you," Maria said, "just face it, God has chosen you for this. And your Geass…it too comes from Him."

"But it was Lloyd who should take the credit for this," Lucian said, "I mean; it was him and the others in Dallas who had built the Regnant in the first place."

"Do not be too humble," Lloyd said, "the designer may have created a great device, but it would become useless without a pilot equivalent to its potential. You alone are our hope and I hope you may unleash the true potential of this machine."

"But I can only reach this point thanks to everyone here today," Lucian said.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was reading on a message for her. Then, she took a boom mic and spoke through it.

"Everyone, listen up!" she cried, "we have successfully held off the ABC from Pendragon, but that's not enough! The Holy Britannic Empress is safely relocated to the city Janus' River in Brazil, and they request for Lucian, C.C. and Camelot among other chosen individuals from any of them three parties to reach there ASAP. The rest of us shall remain here to defend the Motherland from additional future attacks."

"Guess I got to go now," Lucian said, "and Maria and Harvey, let us all go there."

"And for transport, the Avalon will guide you guys there," Lloyd agreed.

Council Room, UFN HQ, Penglai Island

However, another dark plot was brewing in elsewhere…in Penglai Island. While an international neutral territory, it was the spot for the United Federation of Nations to meet. Another meeting was in place, and Japan was strangely represented by its Prime Minister/ABC Chairman, Fujiwaru Yamato.

"Ok, Mr. Fujiwaru, I have answered to your call for an emergency meeting on such short notice," Kaguya said, "this ought to be important."

"And very interesting it will be for all to know of," Yamato said, "the following footage was taken in Pendragon as the forces were amidst an invasion of it. See it and all of you shall understand soon."

He then placed a memory chip into the main frame of his system, so as to allow all similar screens to display the same footage. It showed Zero and his personal Frame the Susanoo within Pendragon itself.

"Everyone, as you can see plainly, Zero is present in Pendragon as well," Yamato declared, "Zero is not affiliated with the ABC, and therefore his presence can only mean that Zero is associated with Britannia and I believe for him as a threat to the international community and call for him to be brought to trial for this!"

"Mr. Fujiwaru, you have no evidence against this serious accusation," Kaguya objected.

"Of course you would disagree, for you and Zero is of the same lot," Yamato said, "fellow representatives of other nations, please look into this and think about it. As for the ABC, we shall conduct a complete investigation to sort things out."


	8. Redezvous

**Ch 7 – Rendezvous**

Imperial Villa, Janus' River, Empire of Brazil

In the territories of Brazil, Janus' River was the capital of the former Area 6. After its regained rights as a self-ruling entity, the Imperial Villa of Janus' River served as a summer holiday residence for the Holy Britannic Empress. Currently, Empress Nunnally was in the backyard garden with the cloaked Lelouch.

"Big brother, will everything be alright?" she asked.

"I do hope so; I had sent word to those fighting in Pendragon already," Lelouch said, "I am so sorry for letting everything spiral so out of control like this."

"It's not your fault, big brother," the Britannic Empress consoled.

At this point, Chancellor Martin, along with the reinstated Brazilian Emperor Dom Janus II walked in towards the two Imperial siblings.

"Your Majesty, we have confirmed it," Martin said, "We have won the Battle of Pendragon. Currently, Lucian, C.C. and the whole of Camelot are coming to Janus' River."

"Chancellor, I am risking a lot just to keep the Empress of a war-torn empire hunted down relentlessly," Dom Janus II said, "when this is over, I want my compensation for all this."

"Only if your empire can defend our Empress," Martin said.

"Chancellor Martin and Your Imperial Majesty, may I suggest to you a deal of agreement against invaders," Lelouch spoke, "after this, there will be no infighting amongst the parties and instil cooperation in our two imperial lands, with full expenses shared of course."

"Sounds interesting…" Dom Janus II remarked, who knew himself that he led merely a young and weak nation recently freed from the yoke of Britannia.

Council Chairman's Office, Penglai Island, UFN 

In the Council Chairman's Office in Penglai Island, Kaguya stared out worriedly at the window. The door then slid open, and Zero walked in towards her. He took off his mask, and looked at Kaguya.

"Kaguya, I've returned from Pendragon," he said.

"Suza… I mean Zero, this is a bad time," Kaguya said, "Someone from the ABC had seen you in Pendragon. Now they accuse you of aiding a tyranny, and planning to trial you."

"This is very bad now…" Zero said, "If they knew who I really was, then we will all die."

"From now on, do not pull off that mask," Kaguya instructed, "but what have you found out while in Pendragon?"

Following his cousin's recommendation, Suzaku relented and put back that mask again.

"If I told you, you would never believe it," Zero said, "I saw him…the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia…"

"Impossible…" Kaguya replied.

"The Europeans say of the Christ, that He shall be raised from the Cross one day and returned to bring forth judgment," Zero said, "perhaps this is intervention from the Gods."

"But I thought you said that the Gods are only the collective consciousness of all humanity past, present and future," Kaguya said.

"Just a passing thought…" Zero answered, "If I wasn't Zero, I would still attend the Shinto sessions as I did in my childhood."

ABC Camp, 100 miles west of Pendragon, New Britannia

About 100 miles west of the Holy Britannian Capital, it was where the ABC had set up temporary camp in light of their temporary defeat. Mera looked over the stills-standing capital he could've destroyed.

"That battle should've been done with, and in our victory," Mera yelled.

"True, but this setback is only temporary," Colonel Nguyen said, "we should instead focus on capturing the Holy Britannic Empress and trial her immediately as a gesture to defeat all of Britannia."

"I doubt that they would keep her around in the battle," Mera said.

"My spies have reported to have found her in Janus' River," the Colonel said, "now we have been reassigned to capture the Holy Empress."

"Sir, may I…" Mera said.

"I had planned to let you in," the Colonel said, "and make us proud."

Mera stood up excitedly, and saluted to the Colonel almost immediately.

"I shall not fail the Chairman and the doctrine of our Great Alliance!" he cried.

"Very good, I have reports of a Britannian carrier Avalon heading towards South America," Nguyen added, "they may be due to meet up with the Holy Britannic Empress who might be hidden there."

"And they are now at?" Mera asked.

"Somewhere along the coasts of Florida," Nguyen said.

Florida Coastline, New Britannia

Along the coastal regions of Florida, the flagship Avalon flew over there. Inside a room, Maria, Cecile and Lloyd looked out into the sea from the window there.

"If all goes well, we will be arriving in Janus' River in an hour or two," Lloyd said.

"But what if we were intercepted by the ABC," Maria remarked.

"The Avalon has its own defences firstly, and we have the Royal Coast Guards – Atlantic on our side," Lloyd said.

"But that's still not enough to end all the fighting," Maria said, "If Lucian must do the fighting, I wish I can do something also."

"How about technical backup, that is an equally if not important part of modern warfare," Lloyd said, "I will show slight mercy on my part and take you in as my student as a humanitarian act."

"Well…" Maria began to speak.

Suddenly, the whole room shook violently. Soon, a soldier dashed into the room.

"My Lord, we are under attack!" he cried, "the ABC ship Tsukikaze is attacking us!"

"Take evasive actions and alert the RCG-A for aid!" Lloyd ordered, "All Knights to defend the Avalon at once!"

"Lloyd, I request to also go myself," Cecile said.

"Huh? But the Sutherland Air is quite outdated…especially compared to those newer models," Lloyd said.

"No matter what, we need everything we have," Cecile said, "and don't you look down on me. I do have what to takes to pilot Knightmare Frames."

Outside in the open sky over the sea, scores of Akatsukis were in combat against the defending Sutherlands and Vincents. One of those Britannian units was piloted by Cecile, a customised Sutherland covered in white armour instead. That was the Sutherland Air, a special Sutherland equipped with technologies known to the Lancelot such as the Blaze Luminous.

"Though this thing was quite behind the newer models, but the old stuff works for me the best!" Cecile cried, firing off her Assault Rifle at the Akatsukis.

Suddenly, a small group of Sutherlands were blown off the skies by a Hadron Cannon. It was from the Houou flying into the battle at full speed.

"It's that Frame again!" Cecile said.

Inside the Control Room, Lloyd and Maria had just entered there and gained a view of the battle outside. C.C. and several tacticians were already there. Also, Lucian stomped in with Harvey beside him.

"Lloyd, what's the meaning of this?" he exclaimed, "You had sent men to guard the Regnant against me."

"I apologise for this, but it is for your own good here," Lloyd confessed, "to tell you the truth, the Regnant is not fully complete yet. In that last time, I have reviewed its energy output. If that battle were to continue by a period of about 5 minutes, the whole Frame will explode."

"What?!" exclaimed Harvey, "and you allowed something so dangerous to be piloted, and by someone with almost no military experience no less!"

"Times are desperate then," Lloyd insisted, "but until I can find a way to stabilise the system, the Regnant is off-limits. Harvey, we are short-handed. Take flight in the David immediately."

"Arg… roger…" he replied, and he left the room.

The Houou then fired another blast at the Britannian opponents. While it took out a handful of Sutherlands this time round, Cecile's Sutherland Air was well-protected by the Blaze Luminous shielding.

"All men to fire at that Frame!" cried Cecile, "it must not be able to counter-attack us by all means!"

All the Sutherlands and Vincents began to fire at the Houou, as per the command. However, it projected a crimson red energy wall around it for protection.

"The Radiation Wave shielding…" Cecile said, "Men, continue to fire through it! That thing cannot keep up forever!"

While the Britannian forces were attacking the Houou, several remaining Akatuskis drew out their blades and destroyed more of their enemy forces. Two of those Akatsukis also charged straight for the Avalon itself.

"That's the point of this attack – to get to us!" Lloyd cried from the Control Room, "Did they know where we are heading?"

However, a blur intercepted the Akatsukis and one of them exploded at once. The David stood there afloat and facing off the other Akatsuki. It unsheathed its Twin MVS and slashed apart the other Akatsuki in no time.

"Harvey, thank God for your intervention," Lloyd relieved.

Also, from below, there was a sudden upward barrage of attacks hitting the Akatsukis. The source of those attacks came from a contingent of Knightmare Frames, which barely surfaced from the sea. Their aquamarine colouring and bulky look with the specialised cannons on their 'arms' gave them away as being the new Portman III.

"The Portman III, third in line of the Portman series of amphibious Knightmare Frames," Lloyd proclaimed, "they have been equipped with special long-range artillery as a major addition and ability for actual land assault."

"I believe their success was so great that the other superpowers have created similar amphibious models," Maria said, "like the Pangxie used by China and her allies and EU's Erik."

"You seem to know your stuff on Knightmare Frames," Lloyd remarked, "you should agree to my proposal here, I would not want to waste good talent."

"What proposal?" Lucian wondered.

"An offer for me to work in technologies…" Maria said, "I feel very honoured for this. I'm a Haitian, a Black imported from Africa as a slave so long ago. Now I get to learn such things."

"Race is not an issue, the learning is the only issue," Lloyd said, "You can contribute to ending this war… and fixing up the Regnant."

Inside the ABC flagship Tsukikaze, Colonel Nguyen looked at this future development.

"Since that fight in Pendragon, our forces are pretty much dwindled. If this keeps up, we have no more forces left to attack," Nguyen said, "order all hands for tactical retreat."

"But the plan…" cried an ABC soldier.

"I will have a much smaller group dispatched there instead," Nguyen said, "now get the order for retreat to all hands."

"Lord Asplund, the ABC forces are retreating!" the Britannian technicians cried.

"Great, now we are head for Janus' River," Lloyd cheered.

"We better don't," Lucian suggested, "their aim was clearly to intercept us. They gave the order to retreat, but there must be a motive behind the attack in the first place."

"What you're suspecting?" C.C. wondered, "not only do you share the same Geass, your way of thinking is also alike with Lelouch…"

"That they may know that the Holy Empress is somewhere in South America," Lucian said, "I suggest for a change in plans. There will be no more rendezvous in Janus' River."

"I will send this to the Chancellor and for him to select the next location to meet upon," Lloyd said.

Dom Pedro New Imperial Palace, Janus' River, Empire of Brazil

In Brazil, the centre of imperial power was all focused upon its palace, the Dom Pedro Imperial Palace. Formerly the Governor's Palace of Area 6, it now served as the Court, Parliament and official residence of the House of Braganza, the Imperial House of Portugal and Brazil.

In the Imperial Court where several ministers and nobles had gathered in meeting, a lone messenger stomped through the entire courtroom. From the crowds, Martin II and Lelouch eyed at him. He stopped before a flight of stairs leading to a dais where Dom Janus II sat, next to his spouse the Empress Miriam of Brazil.

"Messenger, I believe you have word of the Avalon's status," the Dom spoke.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty," the messenger said, "Courtesy from the Imperial Brazilian Intelligence Agency, we have received word of the Avalon being attacked off the coasts of Florida."

"And what of it now?" asked Janus II.

"It is safely heading towards the South American territories," he reported, "but they had relayed a message that the Empress and entourage be led to the United States of Gran Colombia, the former Area 5."

"Lord Martin, I believe you have heard that," the Emperor said, "we shall allow you to leave the Capital as soon as possible and safely to your destination."

Unknown to most of the nobles gathered there, a Hispanic noble walked out of the court himself. He stopped on a deserted hallway, and picked up his phone.

"Hello, I bring you some news of the Britannian entourage," he said, "yup, you heard me right. They are coming to Gran Colombia."

Trivia

-Janus' River refers to Rio de Janeiro

-The RCG-A is a slight parody of the US Coast Guards. This oen is also under the Britannian Navy and use several equipment. In fact, there is a counterpart in the Pacific Ocean based in Britannian overseas territroy Midway Island.

-Empire of Brazil consists of OTL Brazil, Paraguay, Uraguay, and the Guyanas. The Emperors there lay claim to Portugal and her former empire.

-United States of Gran Colombia or the EUGC is a federal republic similar to OTL USA, and consists of OTL Venezuela, Panama, Ecuador, and Colombia. It is headed by the President, elected from the Congress of Bolivar.


	9. Sanctuary

**Ch 8 – Sanctuary**

Royal Coast Guard – Atlantic, Guantanamo Base, Cuba Island

While most territories of the Britannian Empire were given independence, the Caribbean islands of Cuba, Hispaniola and Puerto Rico were still under Britannian rule. Not that the islands were denied their self-rule, only that they gained more autonomy in their governments. As such, Britannian bases were still put there and highly trusted by the locals.

The RCGA had bases stationed in each of those islands, with their best in the Caribbean in Cuba's shores. Inside the office, the Commissioner was speaking to a particular soldier under him.

"Captain Fidel Castro, reporting for duty," the soldier called.

"Mr. Castro, glad to meet you," the Commissioner said, "the Avalon sends their thanks in your team's timely deployment against the ABC attack."

"I am honoured to be regarded by the famed crew of the Avalon," Castro replied.

"Say… they have requested your team to escort them to the shores of Gran Colombia," the Commander said, "They will be meeting Nunnally, the Holy Britannic Empress in Bolivar."

"That's the capital of Gran Colombia," Castro said, "and this is quite a big mission, I believe."

"You are to set out ASAP," the Commander said, "they are currently still in Atlantic Ocean airspace as we speak."

"Do not worry, we shall bring them in safely," Castro said, "besides, I got a contact in Bolivar…"

Congress Building, Bolivar – District of Columbus, United States of Gran Colombia

Bolivar D.C., the capital of Gran Colombia, and named after famous hero of the region Simon Bolivar. Though his rebellion had failed and he was executed, his dream of a free state in Latin America did materialise in the end and this city was renamed in his glory.

The Congress Building was where the President and his Congress convened and decided on national matters. However, there came a new deal for them to decide… and one to decide their ultimate fate.

"People, we have received word from Brazil of a Britannian entourage coming here, including the Chancellor and even the Holy Empress herself," said Senator José, "so what is our reaction to this?"

"Welcome the Britannians, we must be diplomatic about this," said Senator Lopez.

"No, these Brits have left our beloved Motherland and I will not tolerate they coming back again!" shouted Senator Rodriguez, "this may be their re-colonisation tricks!"

"Furthermore, the ABC has informed the Grey House that they will take immediate action against us if we were to aid the Britannians," President de Cruz warned, "We have seen their invasion of Britannia already. Must we make this risk?"

"And we do have about 10% of the world's supply of Sakuradite within our territory," said Senator Lopez, "and we require Britannian expertise to mine them out and use them by the proper means."

"By allying with Japan and the ABC, we can achieve the same, if not better, results," cried Senator Rodriguez, "we the Nationalists have fought hard in the name of freedom and we won't let it slip from us."

"Isn't the Japanese hegemony of the ABC similar to Britannian colonialism?" Senator Lopez raised.

"Alright you two, we will reach a vote of the Congress either to accept the Britannian entourage or not," President de Cruz said, "All who disagree, raise your hands so you may be heard."

Senator Rodriguez and many fellow Senators quickly raised their hands immediately.

"And who among you accept the Britannians?" the President asked…

Later, the Senators walked outside the Congress Building. A military jeep was parked outside, and a stern-looking Hispanic soldier looked at the scene as the Senators left the building… including Senator Lopez.

"Lopez, I told you would you would lose out on this," Senator Rodriguez said, "we should put more concern to the nation's sake. We cannot afford to offend the ABC above all."

"And you propose us to sell them out," Lopez implied.

"No no, I may allow them here for a while… but not without some payment," Rodriguez said, "making me the Holy Britannic Emperor won't be too much…"

"A Hispanic as Emperor of Anglo-Saxon peoples of Britannia, what a joke!" the military officer exclaimed.

"Colonel Che, watch that tongue of yours," Rodriguez said.

"You so-call dubbed yourself as a Nationalist, but you're nothing more than a simpleton who prefers your own power than liberty ideals," Che said, "the People will not tolerate a traitor from within, more so than a foreign conqueror."

"Arg… Lopez, you and the Colonel won this time round!" Rodriguez yelled, "But I still have the last laugh and my suggestion is approved by Congress…"

"I still wonder why they let this drug lord into Congress in the first place…" Che said.

"Manpower problems," Lopez replied, "and it would disrupt his other businesses if a war erupted within Gran Colombia. He did start up one of the major Refrain plantations in all of the former Britannian Empire."

"Still, the Britannians will not be happy with this decision," Che said, "We need to let the entourage be on their way, and make it fast for all of us."

"Or we can make use of their presence here and help us Marxist Democrats and the nation," Lopez said, "this government is corrupt and dominated by those so-called Nationalists, a bunch of drug lords, landlords and criminals exploiting the name of Bolivar and labours of the People. We must change all that… God save the Holy Empress and our Nation."

"We must make sure they enter our borders," Che said.

"Secure the path they are coming in," Lopez said, "I want them not to know of our nation's decision. Che, get the _Proletarian_ to escort them here instead."

"_And I will have to find Castro about this…"_ Che thought.

Britannian Floating Battleship _Avalon_, Atlantic Ocean Airspace

It was night time over the Atlantic Ocean, but the Avalon was still moving on with breakneck speed. It was in order for them to reach Bolivar ASAP before the ABC could capture the Holy Empress.

On the indoor garden, Lucian and Lloyd looked out through the vast glass window. Cecile, Maria and David were standing right behind the two.

"It is quite a custom that a few Britannian ships would have this onboard for luxury living," Lloyd said, "as a mere Earl of the Empire, I would never dream of having it…"

"You know what they speak of dreams," Lucian said, "They strive us to make them come true."

"I've seen many idealists in my time, and their dreams do not necessarily come true," Lloyd said, "Princess Euphemia and Suzaku are the biggest fools, thinking they can change an age-old system from within."

"Idealists live a blissful existence," Lucian said, "but when they engage with the reality…"

"Their little world just tears itself into pieces…" Lloyd continued, "But the strong-willed idealists would learn from the past. Suzaku did that in the end."

"Lloyd, we will be reaching Bolivar by eight a.m. at this pace," Cecile reported.

"Excellent, but would those Colombians accept our offer?" wondered Lloyd, "They are an exceptionally greedy lot."

"Realistically, I highly doubt it," Lucian said, "so let's be on high alert when we get there."

Britannian Imperial Cruiser _Great Britannia_, Gran Colombian Airspace

Meanwhile, the ship _Great Britannia_ was flying towards its destination of Bolivar D.C. It carried the Holy Britannic Empress Nunnally, Lelouch, the Chancellor and other staff onboard.

"Are you certain that the Colombians are trustworthy?" Martin II asked, "Their government is full of corrupted officials and chances is that they may sell out the Empress."

"It is true that Gran Colombia is a corrupted nation, but this would mean the people are suffering," Lelouch stated, "the best way to gain international support starts from Colombia."

Suddenly, an officer came in and saluted to the Chancellor.

"My lord, we are under attacked!" the officer reported, "Our IFF has detected a group of Sutherlands attacking us, sir!"

"So the Gran Colombians have struck," Lelouch said, "can I request the use of one of your Vincents?"

"Of course," Martin II said, "private, lead him to the hangar and give him the key to a Vincent."

Outside the _Great Britannia_, an aerial fight ensured between the Britannian defenders and their opponents in the Sutherlands. These Sutherlands were unlike the normal Britannian ones, with the only cosmetic change painted gold with red parts… the colours for the Gran Colombian Forces.

In regards to the actual fight, the Britannians were not as successful as they were attacked by the superior numbers of the Gram Colombians. Suddenly, a new Vincent Knightmare Frame came out to fight.

"All Britannian forces, listen to me," Lelouch declared, "if you wish to live and protect the ship, please listen to my orders."

"And what makes us think we would listen to someone we don't know?" demanded a soldier.

"Because you can either live with me, or we perish together! Lelouch said, taking out a Sutherland at the same time, "I believe we have some understanding, yes?"

"Yes, Commander!" all soldiers reported back.

Suddenly, all but Lelouch's Vincent spread out to attack the Sutherlands. The leading Gran Colombian Sutherland wondered at this change of actions.

"They are dispersing themselves, and leaving the main ship alone," the officer remarked, "no, they must be trying to flush us out. Attack that big ship now!"

As expected, the Colombian Sutherlands all charged in on the _Great Britannia_. The leading unit saw its only opposition was that single Vincent.

"My victory," the Colombian said.

"On the contrary, 'tis my victory," Lelouch said, "Men, surround them and fire!"

At the final moment, the other Britannian Sutherlands, and Vincents appeared and surrounded the Colombian Sutherlands. They began a quick firing at the Colombian forces and wiped them out quickly.

"Their aim was always at the _Great Britannia_, and they were foolish enough to believe that we were flushing out opposition," Lelouch remarked, "it's obvious they based it of our old operations in the region. But by playing that perception to our advantage, we win this round."

"This man is a superb strategist, even equalling, if not surpassing, that of the late Chancellor Schneizal," Martin II exclaimed.

"_Brother…"_ Nunnally thought.

"This battle shall mark the new Britannia's first step to change the world," Lelouch said.

Marxist Democratic Party HQ, Bolivar D.C., United States of Gran Colombia

In the poorer districts of Bolivar, the Marxist Democrats housed their HQ there. In one of its rooms, Senator Lopez and Colonel Che were speaking to Captain Castro.

"Castro, my government has decided to arrest the Britannian Empress and hand her over to the ABC," Lopez stated.

"This could be bad for my side," Castro replied.

"Also, I had received word of a division launched out to assault the ship _Great Britannia_," Che said.

"Was the Empress captured?" Castro exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but records showed me that our forces were badly hit," Che said.

"Anyway, I will be helping the _Avalon_ to land in your territory," Castro said, "we don't know where, but we will locate the _Avalon_ and ensure a safe meeting."

"Just make sure they are not in Bolivar, or the drug lords' area or the military area," Lopez said, "but that accounts for 90% of the land."

"We have to secure the farmer's lands for the landing point," Che said, "Castro, we will be with contact."

Bolivar Harbour, Bolivar D.C., Gran Colombia

As predicted, the _Avalon_ was set to arrive at Bolivar D.C. at ten in the morning. However, the Britannian ship was greeted by a host of Sutherlands ready to attack them.

"Britannian ship, surrender now!" the commander called, "if not, we shall attack at will."

"I knew this would happen," Lloyd said, "evade at once!"

The _Avalon_ did not go for the aggressive, instead retreating from the Harbour. The Sutherlands began to open fire on the Britannian ship at once, scratching at its hull.

"Fire our turrets!" Lloyd declared.

Even with the turrets, the attack was mostly futile as the Sutherlands continued their assault on the ship. Suddenly, one of those Sutherlands was hit hard by a cannon blast. From the sea, a convoy of Portman IIIs (equipped with Float Units) were heading towards the Harbour too.

"Attention, Britannian ship," the captain called, "this is Captain Fidel Castro of the RCG – Atlantic. We are set here to escort the _Avalon_ proper."

"Praise God for this intervention," Lloyd said, "Captain, distract those Sutherlands while we make out of the port."

"Roger," Castro replied, "men, follow my lead! Attack those Sutherlands and make sure they don't harm the Avalon."

The Portman IIIs were accompanied by some others that popped out of the shallow waters and made a surprise attack for the Sutherlands. As the Colombian forces were distracted, the Avalon managed to flee the scene.

"Great, our objective has been done," Castro said, "men, retreat now!"

Upon the orders, the Portman IIIs all zoomed into the water and were gone just as they had arrived. An officer of the Colombians walked out of his Frame and took out a receiver.

"Colonel, we have a problem here…" he said.

Britannian Floating Battleship _Avalon_, International Airspace Zone

Now safe from the main battle, the crew of the Avalon were accompanied by the division of RCG – A soldiers. In fact, their Captain was meeting several key members of the Camelot team and their close associates.

"So… this is a mighty big secret," Castro said, "I always admired the Demon Emperor's work."

"That's a pleasant surprise, Captain Castro," Lloyd remarked.

"But now, what do we do?" Maria asked, "It is clear we are betrayed."

"I wonder if Nunna… I mean, Her Majesty would be okay," Nina added.

"I was told by my government contact that she should be fine, but there was an attack on their ship," Castro mentioned.

"We have to find a new place to meet them at once!" Lucian said.

"Only problem is that most of the lands here are government property," Lloyd said, "if we are truly wanted by those people in Bolivar, everywhere will be keeping their eyes out for us."

"True, but my contact works for the opposition party, the Marxist Democrats," Castro said, "they told me that they have found a new location in the farmers' areas."

"Can we trust your contact?" Nina asked.

"Yes, Senator Lopez has only the trust of the people," Castro replied, "but we do not have time to wait around."

"Contact the _Great Britannia_ at once," Lloyd instructed.

* * *

Trivia

Yes, that is Fidel Castro and Che Guevara here. Don't shoot or flame me for putting them as good guys, but they are socialists in political alignment and suit my needs. Saves me from naming them.

Bolivar D.C. is OTL Caracas. There's another city called New Caracas that is capital of State of Venezuela.


End file.
